Naruto: ShikaTema Paralyzer AU
by Simusar
Summary: A night at the club with the boys may not be as troublesome as I thought...


ShikaTema Paralyzer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

Here I stand; I don't know why I'm here. My friends dragged me here, said it was for my own good. Tch, this whole thing is troublesome. Where are my friends anyway? They left for drinks 10 minutes ago, and said they'd be back 5 minutes ago.

I slowly glance around the room, trying to see if I can find my friends. Just my luck, the loudmouthed blonde, wild dog-brain and the raven haired emo kid were nowhere to be found.

Just as I feel like turning around and leaving this troublesome club, I hear the next song begin to play. A soft strum of a guitar, followed by that familiar drum beat. As soon as the first bass drum kick hits me, I am caught in a pair of rapturous green eyes.

She's standing across the room, looking as excited to be here as I am, surrounded by her friends, who are talking to a few boys… wait a minute… those are my friends! Bah, this is very troublesome. I got ditched for girls!

"_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"_

As the first verse finished, we locked eyes, and I felt a chill run down my spine as she grinned at me.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you"_

As if on cue with the song, she starts walking in time with the beat, towards me, never taking her eyes from mine. I can't take my eyes off her, the bounce in her step, the sway of her hips, her golden hair, in one of the oddest styles I've ever seen, she looked like a goddess.

"_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_"

Before I know it, she's standing in front of me. She grins at me, before taking my drink out of my hand, and downing the rest of it in one shot. She turns to walk away, with a smirk on her lips, and a look in her eyes commanding me to follow.

My mouth open slightly, I walk forward, following her, my feet moving by themselves. Before I know it, I'm in the middle of the dance floor, and she spins around to face me.

"_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_"

She starts to dance to the music, her body writhing to the beat, mesmerizing every cell in my brain. Before I know what I'm doing, I start to dance with her, never loosing the lock she had on my eyes.

"_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_"

Before I can realize what's happening, I find her lips, an inch or less from mine. Feeling her warm breath on my lips almost caused me to collapse in the middle of the dance floor, before she pulled away with a smirk on her face. My mind, nearly reduced to pudding, was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_"

A flicker of fire dances across her eyes, knowing full well the effect she's having on me. A thought crosses my mind, actually the only thought I've had since I first locked eyes with the 4 pig tailed goddess. The next time she moves closer to me, I grab her around the waist, and pull her against me.

"_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_"

She smiles at me, after a moment of shock, wrapping her arms around my neck, licking her soft lips. Unable to hold back any longer, I put my free hand on the back of her head, and pull her lips to mine.

"_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_"

The kiss continues on after the song fades out in a soft ring off the walls.

"My name is Temari," she softly purrs into my ear.

"Sh-shika-ma-maru," I stutter as her breath tickles my ear.

She takes me by the hand and leads me off to a private table in the back of the club. This night may not be so troublesome after all…


End file.
